A SUPERHERO LEARNS TO FLY
by WinchesAnna
Summary: Felicty is more than an IT girl, that was clear after three years working with the Arrow. But know that he is gone, she needs to discover her own path.
1. Chapter 1: He is gone

**A SUPERHERO LEARNS TO FLY**

Summary: Felicty is more than an IT girl, that was clear after three years working with the Arrow. But know that he is gone, she needs to discover her own path.

Notes: Hi this is more like a personal project, I really want to do it, so I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think and how I can improve my writing. My apologies for the grammar but Engilsh isn't my mother language.

**Chapter 1 He is gone**

Summary: Malcom Merlyn came with the news about Oliver Queen is dead. Did Felicity and the rest of the Team believe him?

She woke up early that day, actually she barely sleeps since Oliver was gone. She always was waiting for the call that would say that he was ok, and that he is coming home. But not that day she went to the arrow cave and start searching for him again and again and hacking Argus' satellite, but nothing happened.

She was watching the fern, when she heard steps at first she though it was Dig, but not she has a vivid imagination, but she never would have imagine that the person who was in front of her was real. Malcom Merlyn, terrifed her and she starts looking for a weapon and an exit.

"Miss Smoak" Malcom said to her, she didn't know what to say, why he was here? , is he going to kill her? "Don't be afraid, I'm here because you deserve to know, what happen".

"What are you talking about? I don't have nothing to speak with you" her voice was lower and weak, just calm yourself Felicity, and get the phone, she was thinking. While he starts walking in her direction and then she noticed that he had something in his hands, she was curious and she needed to ask. "What is that?" he didn't answer and keep walking, "Don't, stay away".

"Miss Smoak, like I said I'm here to tell you that he is not coming back". How he dare to talk about him, she thought, he looks at her like he knew what she was thinking but then he continue speaking. "I understand that your team is worried about him, and you should know that he lost the duel", she interrupted him "You are lying, I can't…" Now she was crying but her eyes focus on the man that she hates the most at this moment.

He starts to unwrap the strange package and he said "He had an honorable death protecting his sister. This is the prove that Oliver Queen is dead". "How dare you to come here and talk about him and Thea? I won't believe you, now please leave…." She was going to threaten him but it seem stupid. He let the sword on her desk and said "I'm sorry for your lost" and he walked away.

She starts watching the sword and that moment her body starts to shake and she thought that maybe he was right, because that thing had blood on it. She got it in her hands and start taking an example of the blood…

* * *

><p>She was doing the test for the fifth time when Roy and Diggle arrived to the foundry. She had tears and her eyes, and she looks up and said "Malcom Merlyn…." "What?" the both men said and start to look around, Roy took his bow and Roy a gun, "He is gone…." Diggle understood that she wasn't talking about Malcom anymore.<p>

"Felicity, where did you get that?" Diggle said pointing the sword that was in her got up from her chair "Malcom Merlyn was here and said that…." She couldn't tell those words but she had to, "he said that Oliver is dead, he gave me this, Diggle! it is his blood"… More tears came from her eyes, Roy hug her like when they saw Sara death on that table. "Can't be, we are talking about Malcom, he isn't the most honest man on earth" Roy said and well he was right.

"Are you sure?" Diggel asked her, "Yes, I run the test five times already" she answered him. "Roy is right, we can't take what Malcom said like truth, he is alive and we are going to find him", Dig told them with a smile. Felicity and Roy nodded. But was there when Felicity understood that they will going to have that fake smile until Oliver return.

That day she didn't go to work, the team spends all day searching something that can lead them to the league. Because they know that they are the only ones that have the answer. Roy went to places that Nyssa had visited when she came to starling, Dig went to Lyla maybe she can had something about the league and Felicity was searching using everything knowledge that she had to search Nyssa.

It was late and the three of them were still working, when she arrived. "I'm here with news", immediately Roy and Digg where between her and Nyssa, and she knew that wasn't good news.

"Talk and go" Diggle said, Nyssa look at him and then she get focus on the sword, but she didn't say a word about it, and then she began to speak "Central City is saved, Oliver Queen had paid the price for killing Sara, you won't see a member of the League threatening your city." Felicity couldn't believe what she was hearing, it can't be true.

"You are lying" Roys said to Nyssa, she saw offended about the accusation and said "I don't lie, I don't need to". Felicity started walking towards her and said "Go and never come back to our City. You had what you want and hope she can forget you for what have you done". Nyssa just nodded and go like a ghost.

She looks her boys, and she notice all of them were destroyed about Oliver's death. "And Know what?" Roy asked, she didn't know the answer the only thing that came to her mind was Oliver saying "I love you".

She focus on the question that the young man did and see Diggle with the same eyes that maybe she has too, an empty and lost look. "All of this was Oliver, it was his crusade and now…." She said and tears came out and she continues "…. We should go".

"Wait, what?" Roy said "we can't!" he start watching her and Diggle as he need an answer but she hadn't anything to offer him. So she starts to walk and said "It's over, He is gone" and turn off the lights.

An empty Felicity leaves the foundry she only needs to be alone. She focus on the question that the young man did and see Diggle with the same eyes that maybe she has too, an empty and lost look. "All of this was Oliver, it was his crusade and now…." She said and tears came out and she continues "…. We should go".

"Wait, what?" Roy said "we can't!" he start watching her and Diggle as he need an answer but she hadn't anything to offer him, so she starts to walk and said "It's over, He is gone" and turn off the lights.

An empty Felicity leaves the foundry she only needs to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2 If I grieve, nobody else gets

Chapter 2 If I grieve, nobody else gets to grieve.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay was a crazy month in my life, but I hope I can do it better….

**Summary: Felicity decided to fihgt for her city.**

Felicity didn't notice how she got to her apartment; it was like she was on autopilot. She enters and didn't turn on any lights, just the one of the bathroom. She took her clothes off and got in on the shower and let the hot water touch her skin and she start to cry.

She put her pajamas and lay down in her bed, crying until she fall a sleep. She was dreaming with all the moments with Oliver:

_Felicity Smoak? Hi! I'm Oliver Queen_

_Felicity You're remarkable._

_You can trust me._

_Felicity, Thank You._

_If you ever need to tell someone about your day… You can tell me_

_This is Felicity she is my friend._

_Felicity, hold on to me tight._

_Because of the life that I lead. I just think it's better to not be with someone that I really care about._

_Felicity, He had you, and he was going to hurt you. There was no choice to make._

_I rely on you._

_You are my partner._

_You are not going to lose me._

_You will always be my girl Felicity_

_You were the first person that I could see as a… a person._

_Don't ask me to say that I don't love you._

_ I want you to know that whatever experiences you had to go through, I'm glad that you did to shape the person that you are today. And you know how I feel about her._

_I Love you _

She woke up with his last words, all was dark and empty, she had lost him and she doesn't know what to do.

She saw the light of her cell phone there were missed calls and message from Diggle, Roy and Ray, she really needs to come back to wor. But now she only want to stay in the dark and close her eyes and sleep again. But before that, she text to Roy and Diggle _"Don't worry, don't want to talk"_. And before Ray appears in her apartment she sends an email to him:

_Hi Ray!_

_I'm sorry I can't go to work I had a terrible flu, doctor say I need some days off. _

And she closed her eyes again, and fall sleep. She starts to dream again but this one was different, she was on the foundry alone all dark, she was in front of Oliver's suit and she heard_ "If I grieve, nobody else gets to…"_ and she woke up, he was right Oliver was right, no more grieve. She needs to be strong and also with her boys Roy and Diggle, they need her to be strong, she will fight for them and for Thea.

She turns on her computer and starts to hack the security cams from her new apartment, and obviously she already had all the cams from Verdant, now she had eyes on Thea.

Now she needs Eyes and ears on Malcom, she hacked all Thea's bank accounts, and notice that she was using Malcom's money, she put that and all the videos, photos and flies of Malcom to starling city but she need present things. Hacking Argus' satellite wasn't enough, she couldn't find him.

She got an idea a terrible idea, she picks up her phone a made a call…..

She is ready to see you Miss Smoak. It was the first time she was going to talk to Amanda alone, her heart was beating so fast. This is a bad idea, but it was too late to stop, she was saying to herself.

Miss Smoak, You and Your team need help to find Oliver again? Waller said, this woman was pure ice, but Felicity answer her _"He is gone, he is not coming back"_ Felicity looks down and remind her not to cry because it will embarrass and she was here for business and not for consolation.

Amanda didn't ask nothing more about it, and she wasn't stupid she understood what Felciity said to her, so she asked another question _"So, Why are you here?"._ Felicity gets close to Amanda's desk and said _"I need a favor…I need you help me to have eyes and ears on Malcom Merlyn". _

_"Why should I do that?"_ She asked, looking to Felicity eyes. _"Because he is a target from the League of Assassins and he is on Starling, we can't protect the city if we didn't know what he is doing. And also I know that you knew that he was alive before we knew, and that you had eyes on him. He is a crazy man if he stays in Starling the whole city is in danger."_ Felicity was thinking for more arguments when Amanda starts saying _"Ok, you will get all what you need to track Malcom Merlyn". _

_"Thank You"_ Felicity starts to walk away when Amanda said _"Miss Smoak this is favored and one day I will ask you to pay for that, do you understand?"_ She knew this was a bad idea and she won't let anyone involve and she said _"Yes, and Can I ask for something too?"_ Amanda just nods and Felicity continues_ "I don't want Diggle and Lyla know about our conversation, this is between us". _

_"Don't worry miss Smoak, and you will have what you ask for when you return to your home"_ Amanda said and Felicity left her office.

When Felicity arrives to her apartment she notice a little package at her front door, she picks up and get inside, she download the files, and she actually had eyes on Malcom Merlyn. She knows what to do next so she picks up her phone and text to Roy and Diggle _"Meet me at the foundry in two hours"._

When Diggle and Roy arrived, she had all the files ready on the big screen._ "Felicity… what are you…."_ Diggle starts to ask her when she starts to speak. _ "I'm sorry for my behavior last days. I now we all lost someone, but this is our city too, and we will protect Starling, this is how we honor his memory"._

She didn't want to answer any questions so she continues to the point _"We got eyes on Thea, we can see what he does and with whom, so we need you Roy to keep Close to her."_ She saw Roy and he said _"Yes, I'll do my best"_. Felicity continues "_Now with Malcom we know everything, this is Malcom Merlyn right now"._ Malcom was in his apartment and the team can know when he leaves it and all the moves that he is doing, like they were God.

_"How did you do that?"_ Diggle asked Felicity. _"A lot of hack" Felicity didn't look at him and she hates a lot to lie to Diggle, but she can't tell him the truth either. Then Roy asked "What is the plan?"._

_"This is a bad idea"_ Diggle said.

_ "we heard you Dig, can we focus now?"_ Felicity said

_"I'm not complaining i , but I agree with the man"_ Roy said.

Felicity was sitting on a park bench, Diggle was in the Van and Roy in the top of the building. This the craziest plan of the history of the Team, but it was just a warning for Malcom just that nothing else.

_"Miss Smoak, you want to see me?"_ He was in front of her, she got up and she didn't know what to say.

_"What do you want?"_ He asked.

_"I want you to leave Thea alone and Go away to my City"_ Felicity couldn't believe how those words came out, and she heard Roy said _"Well done"_.

Malcom starts laughing at her and said _"You are not right to ask me to stay away from my daughter. And Miss Smoak you can't protect this city without him"_. He continues saying_ "I can beat you team any time, you see, you are not good at hiding, Mister Diggle is the Black Van and the kid is in the roof on the left building. HA! Miss Smoak you should have learned something from him"._

That was cruel and hurt her, but she continues _"We weren't hiding. And to be clear mister Merlyn, maybe I wasn't in the army, be train by a league of Assassins or by the Arrow himself. But I only need a wifi signal and a computer to make someone's life miserable."_ She shows him a tablet with the exact moment he leaves his apartment for this meeting and where he is right now.

Malcom was in shock and she said _"Go or this is going to end in the hand of the League and by the way you can keep that"_. She starts walking to the Van get in and Diggle said "_Go kid"._

When they get to the foundry Roy to start doing his patrols and Diggle said _"I know what you are doing"._ She thought that DIggle got her, he knows about Argus. _"I don't know what are you talking about"_ Diggle put his hand on her shoulder and said _"If you ever need to grieve properly you can count on me"_. And he let her alone.


End file.
